Ever
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: A terrible accident involving a member from SG1 starts changes that will transform two members lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Stargate and you know the rest.

**AN:** First I'm sorry I haven't posted in ages but I've actually been on an Exchange for 2 months in Japan, and had a fantastic time! But you can't complain because I wrote 6 stories while I was there. Now you know me, except for 'Get A Life' I always post complete stories, but this time I'm going to be a bit nasty and only post 1 chap a week. However, the story is already complete and has 11 chaps. Hehehehehehehehehe! Oh and if the ship DID blow up in decent...well I making that it didn't. Well, enjoy and as always love feedback!

Ever

"No way! No fucking way!" O'Neill fumed.

"Jack…" Daniel started.

"Do you have ANY idea who you're talking about! She's the smartest woman on this side of the universe! No way in hell!" Despite his outburst the nurse appeared unfazed, then again she probably dealt with this a lot.

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do, the injuries were just too severe. She is -------"

"Jack…" Daniel took the mans' hand, at which no protest was made. That was so NOT a good sign. "Do you want to go in? Or do you want to wait a while?"

"How can this happen, Daniel? Why her? She'll go crazy…" Jack scrubbed his hand over his face. Daniel didn't know what to do. Jack was right, Sam _would_ go crazy. She was so used to doing something; Problems at the SGC, experiments in her lab, she'd never do it again. All that information floating around her head, and her unable to communicate or do anything about it.

Suddenly, he noticed that Jack was no longer with him. He was about to check if he had gone into Sam's room when the nurse returned along with a trembling Jaffa. Teal'c did NOT tremble, not even in rage. In fact it was IMPOSSIBLE for Teal'c to tremble with any emotion. _The world is definitely coming to end._ He thought. Then Daniel saw a red puffy-eyed Janet and a solemn General who, Daniel noticed, was only just holding himself together.

"We have deduced that Major Carter can hear and understand us and can communicate through blinking, once for no and twice for yes. However, I'm afraid that's all." The nurse informed them. Everyone was silent for a moment before Teal'c changed the subject to practicality.

"Should not Major Carter be transferred to the Academy Hospital?"

"Y-yes, I'll get right on it." Hammond replied and began to walk away. Daniel looked at Teal'c, who gave a nod of understanding and followed the General.

After a few moments, Janet spoke.

"Daniel, this is so terrible. Why her? What did she do to deserve this?" he pulled her into his embrace as she began to sob.

"She did nothing Janet." Again they were silent.

"I'd better go see her, prep her…" Janet started, heading towards the door, but Daniel stopped her.

"Jack's in there," was all he said.

"Oh god, Jack! I didn't even think! Oh Daniel, he'll…he'll…he'll be just like he was after Charlie. Sam is well…everything to him. You know how he feels about her. If anything happens to her, Jack will just die.

"I know, I know," Daniel whispered, pulling her back to him.

Jack opened the door slowly; afraid that seeing her would make it real, that this wasn't just some awful nightmare. Hesitantly he poked his head around the door and his heart shattered. There she was, propped up by a pillow, eyes blinking slowly, staring into oblivion. After pulling himself together, Jack entered the room. True, Sam looked a good sight better than she had. She'd been in a coma for a week after the accident. God he'd never forget that phone call as long as he lived. Her face had been black, blue and swollen and he'd lost count of the number of machines she'd been hooked up to. Now, her face was healed and she looked as beautiful as ever. Then again, he thought to himself, Sam looked beautiful no matter what.

Gingerly Jack sat down on the bed.

"Hey Carter." She didn't acknowledge him; he didn't expect her too. The silence was uncomfortable. "We're gonna move you to the Academy Hospital and when they decide you're in a good routine maybe, if you want I…I can look after you." _No, no! I couldn't stand seeing him everyday knowing now he can never love me, that now I can never tell him how I feel._ Sam closed her eyes against the pain and Jack watched as tears began to slip unbidden down her face. "Oh Sam…" Jack moved further onto the bed and put his arms around her. "Shh… things may be different but you're not, you're still my Carter, you're still the Sam I know…" _And love,_ he finished the thought in his head.

Daniel opened the door and instantly there was 3ft between Jack and Sam, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you aw-"

"Oh, Sam!" Janet had thrown herself at Sam and was now holding her for dear life.

"Janet!"

"Easy Doc, let her breathe." Janet was sobbing and Daniel and Jack exchanged worried glances. Sam didn't need this._ Please Janet don't cry, you're making it real. This is just a bad dream._ But deep down Sam knew it wasn't, this was as real as the crash. She could still see the bright headlights screaming towards her, her car careering down the mountain and right into a tree. _Oh no, what are they going to tell Cassie!_ As if hearing her thoughts Janet replied;

"D-Daniel's coming over tonight to h-help me tell Cassie. Don't worry, she'll understand." Cassie was 16 now, but in SG-1's eyes she was still the small, frightened girl they had rescued all those years ago. "Right," Janet started, finally controlling herself, "do you want me to prep you?" Sam immediately slammed down on the part of her brain that was screaming no and blinked twice. She was going to have to accept sooner or later that this was the real deal.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week later Sam had been transferred to the Academy Hospital and as promised, Janet and SG-1 saw her everyday. They'd tried the Tok'ra healing device as soon as she'd been transferred, but even a week later there was no change whatsoever in her condition. Things were going steadily downhill. Sam was becoming increasingly uncooperative and refused to eat. Eventually she ignored everyone except SG-1 and Janet, who was finding it more and more difficult to visit her. Cassie came every afternoon and spent hours talking to Sam, who always had keen ears. The young girl understood what had happened to her aunt, but didn't understand how to express her anger and sadness. Resulting in angry outbursts for no particular reason, or suddenly bursting into tears. Cassie was always very animated with Sam, even if she was asleep Cassie would talk and move Sam's arms in gesture and wrap them around herself for a hug. Jack's heart broke every time he saw them and he became increasingly worried about Sam. On one particularly bad day, he came in with news.

"Hey Carter." She ignored him. "Please don't do this Carter, it hurts. You have to eat or…or…," her eyes dared him to say it. "Jesus Sam, I-I can't lose you," he whispered. On her face Sam could show no response, but her heart was pounding fiercely and if it could, a jolt would have shot through her.

"Janet found a change in you're responses. There's been a slight strengthening in your nervous system. It's the Tok'ra device Sam. It's slow but it's working. If we use it for longer periods of time, the effects will increase." Sam stared at him. Jack was slightly breathless and found he had not lost the skill of reading her eyes. "Yes, the process will be tiring and we'll have to increase your exercises. There are 3 Tok'ra willing to operate the device. Seems your dad's got a fan club going." Jack chuckled. Jacob had been devastated at the news of the accident, afraid that Sam would follow her mother. Every time he came to earth he came and talked to her. "But this is only if you want it ok Sam? I'll give you some time to think it over." And he turned to leave.

_Yes! Yes! Jack wait! _Sam's mind screamed. Jack stopped at the door, as if hearing her and turned around. She blinked twice. "R-really?" he breathed, she blinked twice again. "YES! WHOOOOOHOOOOO! I knew you hadn't given up Sam! God I love you!" He cried as he squeezed the life out of her. She hadn't given up. Sam's heart stopped and inside she froze. Jack noticed this and it hit him like a freight train, what he'd just let slip. He pulled back abruptly and shoved his hands in his pockets; looking up only to meet a pair of startling blue eyes staring at him. "Ah, you know what I mean Carter, we all love ya. I-I'll just go tell Janet your answer." And with that he left, leaving behind a very confused Sam.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack was right, the process was very tiring and Sam spent most of her time sleeping. The times she was awake were either spent with Jack doing her exercises or with SG-1. Everyone seemed to fall into a place. Jack and Cassie just talked, Daniel and Teal'c told her news from off world and missions, Janet relayed the gossip and Hammond brought news of the Tok'ra. To make sure Sam was getting as much help as possible, Jack had pulled leave and did her exercise everyday. There had been embarrassment on both sides when he'd had to stretch her legs, but soon they just accepted it, both secretly enjoying it. It was something a husband might do for his wife.

3 weeks into the program, and Sam could move her eyeballs. As soon as it had been discovered that the Tok'ra device was working, she had been transferred to the base infirmary. By now her hands, arms and legs were showing signs of returning to the fetal position. To combat this, Jack brought in puzzles, manipulating Sam's hands to put the puzzle pieces together. Then he would stroke down her arm and palm, pushing her elbow out and stretching her fingers. This particular session they were quiet, as Jack had put her favourite CD on. By slightly stiffening, Sam was able to get Jack's attention. She looked a far as she could to where he was stretching her hand and then looked up.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, pausing. She blinked once, and then stared and where her hand was. "Your hand?" Sam blinked twice then looked up twice. "You want me to move your hand so you can see it?" She blinked twice. Jack manovered himself so that Sam was sitting between his legs, and continued to stretch her fingers. She watched their hands with fascination; Jack saw this and began to do the same, unconsciously resting his chin on her shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who found the gesture very intimate. Her breathing quickened slightly and she was afraid that Jack would notice, but he was staring intently at their intwined hands, as he gently massaged hers. Suddenly he dropped it, realizing what he was doing, "I-I'll leave you to get some rest," he stuttered and quickly left the room. Tears slid down Sam's cheeks; she would have slept better if Jack had stayed. This is how Janet found her ten minutes later. She'd run into a very flustered O'Neill in the hall, and guessed instantly that something had happened between the two.

"Oh honey," Was all she could say as she finished Sam's exercises and wiped her tears.

After that, Jack tried to keep professional during his visits, never getting as close to Sam as he had that day. This only distressed her more and soon she blocked out everyone, including Jack. She was confused then, when she woke at night, he was always there, watching her. Always kissing her cheek before leaving.

As the months passed Sam's progress sped up and she now had complete control from the neck up. With her voice back Sam was talking non-stop and soon requesting to be let to talk technicians through problems at the SGC. However, things were becoming more and more strained between her and Jack, especially now she could talk. Finally, Sam had had enough. If someone didn't break it, it was going to backfire real bad. That decided she waited for her next session with Jack.

After helping Sam sit up on the side of the bed, Jack began to stretch her legs. This was very painful and the fact that Sam could now vocalize her pain made it even worse.

"AHHHHHHHGGGGG!" She screamed after one particular stretch, and she tried hard not to cry, but the tears fell hard as her leg burned.

"Ah shit Sam, I'm sorry." Jack quickly lifted her back onto the bed and leaned over her, rubbing her leg. "I'm sorry Sam I know it hurts. Why don't I stop and-"

"Jack?" He looked up concern in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I don't want you to stop."

"But-" Sam cut him off.

"Ever." She whispered, heart pounding, and lowered her gaze to her hands. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands tilting her chin up. She looked up only to find a pair of chocolate eyes full of concern and was it? No, it couldn't be. How could he feel the same way?

"Sam…" She felt her insides melt; he said her name so gently, caressing it. "What are you afraid of?" Her eyes shot to his and he could read her panic. "Are you afraid I don't feel the same way? That I don't love you?" Sam choked back a sob.

"How could you?" She started. "Look at me. It's going to take me at least two and a half years to get out of this, learn to walk again, get my coordination back and be fit for fieldwork. How could you love me?" She was again looking at her hands.

"Because you're beautiful and you're you. I don't care what's happened. This doesn't change who you are. You can kick ass just with technobabble." Sam smiled. "I love you Sam, no matter what." She searched his eyes only to find confirmation in their depths.

"Jack, help me up." Sam tried to heave herself into a sitting position.

"Easy Sam, what is it?" She just smiled.

"Now put my arms around your neck." She blushed somewhat at this request and Jack looked puzzled, if not a bit pink himself.

"You want me to help stand you up?"

"No. I can't say I love you without a kiss." Jack stared and Sam just laughed. "I love you Jack" and with that, she kissed him. The shock quickly wore off and Jack responded passionately. When they finally parted both were smiling sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a yes to my next fishing invitation." Sam just smiled and kissed him again


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
2 Months Later**

"Please Janet. I know it's risky, but I'll be fully healed in twenty-four hours. I can't wait two and a half years." Janet just stood at the end of her bed, looking horrified at her friend. "Come on, I've been a good girl. I want my life back, I want my lab back, my work back and I want to go fishing. Now." She smiled at that. She'd told Janet about her and Jack but no one else. But if Janet knew, that meant that Daniel knew. And Daniel had a loose mouth so the grapevine probably knew. Ah hell the whole base probably had an inkling!

"Look Sam." Janet was wringing her hands, not knowing what to do. "I know why you want to do this, I would too. But we don't know enough about long term affects and there's withdrawal symptoms."

"That's only because O'Neill was put in it repeatively." Sam answered back firmly. She was determined and there was no stopping Major Samantha Carter once she was on that path! "Please Janet. I'm sick of living a half life." She finished in a whisper, looking down at her hands. Now she was able to move her fingers and toes. Janet sighed, Sam was right, but trying to pass it by Hammond. The thought alone was enough to make her want to sit with her head between her knees. Her heart was siding with her friend, but her doctor brain was already calculating every risk. She sighed, darn that curious side of her.

"Ok." She finally said. "But there's just one problem, we don't HAVE a sarcophagus." Sam smiled.

"One step ahead of you Janet."

**AN:** Sorry, I know it's short. But trust me, it works better if they are different chapterss, so the chapters will be getting shorter but not this short so don't grouch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Outrageous! I can't believe you're even going along with this, Doctor. You're telling me that you want to go back down to a ship that is decaying at the bottom of the ocean, and may I add, the ship that almost killed you last time?" Hammond was flabbergasted to say the least. _That's the understatement of the century,_ he thought. The whole of SG-1 plus Janet were crowded in his office.

"I'm confident that it will fully heal Major Carter in twenty-four hours, and she would not suffer withdrawal symptoms because she will only be using it the once." Janet had barely finished when Sam butted in.

"We still have the outlay plans for the ship."

"And I'll lead the team down." Everyone stared at Jack who had been silent for the whole meeting. He had protested when Sam had first suggested the idea to him. Worried and scared for her, but he'd eventually come round, albeit resignedly.

"I can not BELIEVE that I am going to say this but," SG-1 held their collective breaths. "SG-1, you have a go."

**AN:** Ok so I lied, but the only ones this short are chapter four, five, and the ep. Chapter six is a good page and a half so don't kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

"Carter, we're going around in circles down here." The transmitter at the SGC crackled into life.

"No you're not sir. Some of the walls have collapsed and I'm trying to negotiate you guys around them." Janet had set Sam up in the control room and was acting as Sam's hands while she directed.

"Well I ain't seeing no sarcophagus and we're getting low on time and…other things." Jack turned to Teal'c, "Are you absolutely positive there wasn't a snakehead in it?"

"Indeed," was Teal'c's monotone reply.

"WOW! Have you read what's on these walls? Where's my camera?" Jack just stared at Daniel. "Right, one language…rocks…yeah…" Daniel mumbled as he searched through his bag. Meanwhile Jack was running his hands along the walls. _Ah, here it is. Now last time I did this I-_

"Jack!"

O'Neill!" Daniel and Teal'c yelled, as the wall that Jack had been feeling along slid open and he promptly fell through.

"Guys, what's going on down there?" Sam had heard the commotion and was trying not to worry. By the time Daniel had managed to find the switch and he and Teal'c got through the wall, Jack was calmly standing by one golden sarcophagus.

"Everything's fine Carter. We've found your sarcophagus." Jack studied it. "Oh I am sooooooo not looking forward to lifting this thing. Carter! You owe me a back rub after this!" He yelled. Sam suddenly felt very hot at his suggestion but quickly gathered her wits.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Now, how did Schwazernegger do it in Terminator 3?" Daniel laughed; things were going to be ok.

Janet and Hammond had both insisted that the sarcophagus undergo tests before Sam was put in it, and Jack whole-heartedly agreed; Sam resignedly. So for 3 weeks while it went through tests, routine carried on as normal for Sam. Everyone came and talked, Jack continued her exercises and now that she had control of her fingers, Sam was helping more with problems in the SGC and finally had her beloved laptop back. Today when Jack came in to feed her lunch, he found her typing slowly on her laptop.

"Carter! You've been on that thing all morning. Now switch it off and have your lunch.

"Fine." She sighed and switched it off in mock annoyance. Jack was a more than welcome distraction. "What's for lunch?"

"Well ma'am," Jack started in his best posh voice, "Today we have Chinese, special order of myself, and for dessert… blue jello." He finished with a bow, which made Sam giggle.

"You bought me Chinese? Oh I love you!"

"Right back at you angel." He replied with a kiss.

"Can you believe it? Only 3 more days and the tests will be finished!" Sam said excitedly as Jack fed her some satay rice.

"Hmmm…"

"Jack what is it?" She asked. She knew the whole sarcophagus solution was bothering him.

"I'm just worried Sam. What if something goes wrong? What if you end up worse or, or..." He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears. Even thinking it was way to close to home. Sam wished she could hug him, but her arms lay useless.

"Jack look at me, please?" She coxed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always come back to you. Besides, you haven't taken me fishing yet." She finished with a smile. Jack smiled back.

"Want some jello?" Sam opened her mouth.

**AN:** So, halfway. How am I doing? How are YOU doing? Coping? XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

"Jack! For heavens sake just put me in the wheelchair!" Sam said exasperatedly.

"I want to carry you Sam. Once you go in that thing…"

"Hey, I told you I was coming back." Her tone softened. "Ok, you can carry me."

"I just want to hold you." He whispered.

"And I don't want you to stop. Ever." She replied her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Right," Jack sniffed, regaining his composure. "Let's get this show on the road."

He carried Sam down to the isolation room, where Janet, her team, Hammond, Jacob, and SG-1 were waiting. Jack let everyone have their last words with Sam before he carried her over to the sarcophagus. She looked down at it and for the first time, Jack saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Janet and her team busied themselves with equipment and the others knowingly left the room and walked very, VERY slowly to the observation room.

Sam looked up at Jack.

"I'm coming back." She said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Yes, you're coming back and then we're going fishing." She looked back at the sarcophagus and then at Jack.

"I love you...with everything that I am."

"I love you too Sam, more than life." Then he kissed her, taking her breath away. "I'll be right here the whole time ok?" He sniffed as he lay her down. "I love you," he told her again and kissed her forehead. "Keep this with you…" He slipped his yoyo into her hand. "See you when you wake up." With that Sam told Janet she was ready and the lid slid shut. Jack pulled up a chair and sat.

"I'll bring him his meals," Daniel said. "You know he won't move." Everyone agreed and Hammond turned to Jacob.

"You can stay as long as you need to, I'll organise a VIP room for you. We need to talk." He stood up and Jacob followed.

"Indeed we do." He smiled and the two chuckled as they walked off to the commissary.

"I'll get your lunch."

"Dan-"

"Yes I know you're not hungry Jack, but at least have some coffee or something ok?" Jack opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it at Daniel's glare. Throughout the day, Janet checked the monitors and Daniel brought in food. Hammond and Jacob came in the afternoon and Teal'c placed Kelnoreem candles in the room to help with the healing. Jack was starting to doze off at about two am when Janet came in and gently stirred him.

"Only five hours to go Colonel." He nodded and she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Daniel she was supposed to be out of that thing seven hours ago! I knew this was a bad idea, I told you!" Jack was pacing up and down the briefing room (after finally being dragged, cursing from the isolation room by three SF's) and was scrubbing his hand across his face.

"Jack, she was in pretty bad shape, admit it. The healing process is probably just taking longer this time." To be completely honest, Daniel was worried too, but having Jack in this state was more than enough.

"Daniel I was brought back from the dead a hundred times with that thing and in twenty-four hours." He dared Daniel to argue further, but was stopped by the entrance of what was now known as 'Sam's Party.' "Well!" He almost yelled.

"I don't know sir. Sam should've been out seven hours ago. The only thing it could be is that the healing process is taking longer with her." Daniel could see that Janet was just as worried.

"But it revived me in less time." Jack sounded exasperated.

"I know sir. I don't know what's happening. We don't know how to open it, and we can't risk trying in case we…"

"Interrupt the healing process and kill Major Carter." Teal'c finished in a solemn tone.

"Thanks buddy." Jacob responded, his sarcasm empty.

"Whoa Janet!"

"Doctor Fraiser!" Were the exclamations as Janet collapsed into Daniel; Teal'c picked her up.

"Get her down to the infirmary, stress most likely." Hammond ordered and they left the briefing room.

As the hours turned into days, everyone grew more, and more worried. Jack hadn't moved from beside the sarcophagus, wasn't eating and barely slept. _She said she'd come back. She'll fight, I know she will._ Janet had brought in a bed for Jack so now no one could give a reason for him to leave. Two days later Jack was asleep. _Finally_ Janet thought, noticing the time, a quarter to Twelve. Now she could get some much-needed rest and head off to her quarters. Down in the isolation room, the lid on the sarcophagus hissed and creaked as the opening process began…

**AN:** OMG! What's going to happen!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

With a loud grunt the lid slowly began to slide open. Jack awoke with a start at the noise and was instantly on his feet trying to pry the lid open faster. He didn't yell for help, his only thought was getting Sam out of there. Finally he heard her, gasping for air.

"Sam! Sam! It's ok baby, I'm right here. I'm gonna get you out." He reached in, lifted her out and held her for dear life. "Jesus Carter, don't you ever, EVER do that again!" Sam's arms were flailing over her neck and stomach and suddenly Jack realized she couldn't breathe properly. He hit the alarm so hard he was surprised later that he hadn't broken it. "JANET! MED TEAM! SHE'S BACK! SAM'S ALIVE!" The next few hours were a blur to Jack as Sam was rushed to the infirmary and hooked up to nearly every monitor in the place. She awoke five hours later.

"Jack!" Was the first thing she yelled.

"I'm here Sam, I'm right here." He cupped her face in his hands to calm her. The moment her eyes met his, she threw herself into him and sobbed her heart out.

"I was so scared. Something went wrong, the lights flickered and the air started to run out. I knew I had to come back to you, I called out, I tried…" She was sobbing even harder now.

"It's ok Sam, you're back now, everything's going to be alright. You were in there for three days Sam. You scared the hell outta all of us. I thought I was going to lose you." He kissed her then and she responded urgently. When they parted she held out her hand.

"Your yoyo…I didn't let it go the whole time…" they gazed at each other a while when Sam suddenly gasped ". Jack look!" she cried. "Look Jack, my arms! I can move them!" She threw the bed sheets back. "And my… my legs! I can move them too!" She laughed then and started a little jig. Janet was overjoyed to she her friend awake and well, and quickly called everyone down to the infirmary. Cassie came that afternoon and was very happy to see Sam completely mobile and with a chess game ready. Janet insisted on keeping Sam in for a week to monitor any side affects she might have. Sam protested loudly but everyone overruled her. As a result she refused to talk to any of them. They just laughed.

**AN:** Almost there now, keep going. Don't you just love my moral support?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok Sam," Janet said, checking her charts, "You can go home." She could only laugh at Sam's response.

"YES! WHOOOOOPIE! Thank you Janet!" She jumped out of bed and created chaos as she tried to pack and get dressed at the same time. This had Janet in hysterics.

"Sam," She breathed. "I'll pack," she held her stomach as she tried to control her laughter, "and you get dressed." Sam nodded and soon everything was in order.

Meanwhile, Jack and General Hammond were on their way to the infirmary. As they reached the door Sam sped out like a rock from a catapult almost knocking the two men over.

"See you on the surface Colonel!" She yelled over her shoulder. Janet appeared at the door looking slightly disheveled.

"Wa- was that Sam?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Yep. You should have seen her trying to get ready. Quiet a show." Janet giggled.

"Well, I presume you'll be going too, then Colonel."

"Si-"

"Take this with you." Hammond handed him an envelope and turned to Janet.

"Debrief."

Jack walked in shock down the corridors of the SGC and looked again at the letter in his hand. It was signed permission, from the president himself, stating that he; one Jonathon O'Neill could pursue a romantic relationship with one, Samantha Carter. He re-read it 5 times on his way to the surface. To make sure he was not dreaming, he even got a passing SF to read it aloud. Then bashed his head against the wall, for effectively confirming the gossip.

Sam was waiting by Jack's truck and was getting worried, when finally he emerged from the elevator.

"You took your time." She commented awkwardly. Jack didn't say anything, just walked slowly towards her. "Jack what is it?" She asked worriedly. He held out the letter and her eyes widened as she read it. "We…we can?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Yeah Sam, we can."

**AN:** BOOOOO HOOOOO it's almost the end!

P.S I'm starting a new story but I need some help. I need two really beautiful girls names. If you could recommend some that's be great. No names, well either two I'll choose or no story.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was late afternoon and Sam was snuggled up on Jacks lap. They had arrived at the cabinthree days ago and… well let's just say they hadn't been fishing exactly. They were sitting in a chair out on the deck, fishing rod sitting casually in Jacks hand.

"Sam?" He said and looked down at the beauty in his arms.

"Hmmm?" Was her sleepy reply.

"I want to do this forever." Sam looked out across the lake. The air was still and the sun was splashing gorgeous colours across the sky as it set.

"Me too." She replied as she looked out along the deck. Briefly she saw a little girl with long brown curls, dangling her feet in the water. _And maybe it won't just be us…_

**AN:** YAY! Do you have any idea how long this took me to type? Now THAT was a SJ proposal! And I so dare you to contest that fact. Thankyou for your reviews, and for putting up with my cruelty. More stories are coming! Oh and a big thankyou to my beta TheGreenDragon.


End file.
